


Word of the Day

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList challenge, 2013





	Word of the Day

The word of the day calendar Ez had given Vin was coming in mighty handy.

Offering to watch the Chihuahua over the weekend had seemed an inconsequential act.

_\- Thursday: Inconsequential - Insignificant, Trivial, Minor._

By Friday night his forbearance was wearing thin.

_\- Friday: Forbearance – Restraint, Patience, Tolerance._

It wasn’t a dog. Tamale was a boisterous rat.

_\- Saturday: Boisterous – Energetic, Rowdy, Noisy._

The incessant yapping was driving him nuts.

_\- Sunday: Incessant - Nonstop, Never-ending, Ceaseless._

By the time a grateful Inez returned on Monday he was questioning his lucidity.

_\- Monday: Lucidity – Clarity, Reason, Sanity._

With relief Vin closed the door and sighed.


End file.
